


Letter Q: Quilt

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Kid Fic, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are committed to raising the werewolf boy Stiles found in the alley outside the coffee shop.  However, Stiles isn't feeling well, and he's comforted by an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Q: Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a continuation of Letter K: Kidfic. I'm thinking about turning this into a full story when I'm finished with the alphabet challenge. :)

It had been three weeks since Stiles had found the little boy by the dumpster behind his part-time coffee house job. The Sheriff had been able to determine that his parents had been the John and Jane Does brought into the morgue that night by finding pictures of the toddler, man and woman in the man's wallet. Unfortunately, the name of the child wasn't in the wallet, and the Sheriff wasn't able to find any other records for him or the parents. 

Derek took custody of the little boy right away, and Deaton and the Sheriff helped get the paperwork set up so that the boy wouldn't have to go into the system when he so desperately needed a pack and someone who knew about werewolves to take care of him. 

The name discussion had been blessedly brief. Derek wanted to honor his father, whose name was Samuel, and Stiles was able to do the same by using his mother's maiden name, Conner. Samuel Conner Hale. It was perfect. 

So, the days turned into three weeks, and Sam would only let Derek take care of him. Stiles wasn't able to hold him or feed him or put him to bed. The most Sam would let him do was read stories from the chair in the corner of the bedroom that Derek had set up for him at the loft. It was frustrating but understandable. 

A cold snap had just hit Beacon Hills, which had led to an actual cold hitting Stiles. He curled up on the couch, listlessly flipping through channels and ignoring his homework. When he'd moved in with Derek, he'd brought a couple of mementos that had belonged to his mother, and one of them was the quilt that he was snuggled under. His mom had made it during a particularly bad winter with a patchwork of the family's old, unused clothes. It was one of his most prized possessions. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Sam walk into the room. Melissa had estimated that he was about two and a half, and his werewolf genes meant that he could very easily get into some trouble climbing and jumping around the loft, but Derek usually kept an ear tuned to him. Sam stopped moving to look at Stiles, who turned his attention back to the TV. Derek was on the other side of the room, setting the table for dinner, which was undoubtedly where Sam was headed. 

Stiles was just about to turn on one of the cartoon channels when he felt a small hand touch his leg. Slowly, he looked down to see Sam standing beside the couch, voluntarily touching Stiles through the quilt. Stiles' breath caught, and he was afraid to move. 

"Stiles sick?" Sam asked, big hazel eyes wide and serious. 

"Just a little, buddy." Stiles made sure to keep his voice soft and even. "I'll be okay in a couple of days."

Sam pulled the quilt aside and crawled onto the couch to lay in the open space in front of Stiles' chest. He didn't lean all the way back into the Stiles, but he pulled the quilt up so that it covered both of them and then pointed to the TV. "Doc 'Stuffins?"

"Okay. Doc McStuffins, it is." Stiles pulled up an episode from their on-demand library and spent more time watching the back of Sam's head for signs that he was about to freak out than he did paying attention to the show. 

Sam, like all of the werewolves that Stiles knew, had a higher body temperature than a human. Stiles was already running a slight fever, so it got pretty warm under the quilt pretty quickly, but he wasn't about to make any moves to discourage Sam's sudden acceptance of Stiles being in his personal space. 

They were halfway through the episode when Derek walked over and spotted them. Stiles' eyes flicked up at the sound of his boyfriend nearly tripping over his own feet and saw Derek smiling at them. "What are you guys watching?" Derek asked, even though he had to recognize one of Sam's favorite shows. 

The toddler didn't look away from the screen, but he did respond, "Doc!" 

"Yeah?"

"Stiles's sick. Doc'll make him better." 

Derek chuckled and nodded. "Maybe you two can finish watching the episode after dinner? I made beef stew and grilled cheeses." 

"Cheeses!" Sam kicked his way out from under the quilt and ran for the kitchen table. 

Stiles gasped when a little foot hit a sensitive part of his anatomy. "Easy, buddy," he said, even though Sam was across the room by then. 

Derek took a step closer to the couch and held out a hand to his boyfriend. "That was interesting. When did that happen?"

Stiles slapped his hand away while he stood. He barely had a cold; there was no reason for Derek to be acting like was dying. "About ten minutes ago or so. He came over, asked if I was sick, and then climbed onto the couch with me."

Derek's smile grew bigger. "He just needed some time to get to know you."

Stiles shrugged, not wanting to get his hopes up in case Sam went back to keeping his distance. It hurt to be rejected by the toddler, even though he knew that Derek being a wolf was what comforted the little boy after losing his parents. Stiles knew what that felt like and remembered clinging to his dad in the weeks after his mom's death. He was doing his best to give Sam time and space, but he hoped the little boy was going to start letting him in a little more now. 

They ate dinner companionably. Derek and Sam kept up most of the conversation, while Stiles concentrated on eating his stew and not falling asleep at the table. He hated being sick. 

After dinner, Derek kicked Stiles back to the sofa and told Sam, very seriously, to keep an eye on him. Stiles huffed but followed Sam back into the living room and curled back up under the quilt with him. 

It was surreal, Stiles thought, as he drifted into a doze. He was so young when his mother died that he never thought he'd ever cuddle his own child under the very quilt she'd made for him. Even though he didn't feel well, he'd never been happier in his life. 

~End


End file.
